


Let it Snow

by TanyaReed



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another written in 2010 for the last author standing challenge.  The prompt was "wishes gone wrong".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

“This is your fault,” Kate said as she watched the big, silent flakes fall slowly to the ground.

It was dark both outside and in. The only light came from a generator powered bulb that dimly fought its way across the street through the storm. Everything had a hushed and surreal quality as the city rested in its thick blanket of snow.

“I'm sorry I kept you so late,” Castle said, coming up behind her holding one of the candles he had found in the office.

Kate just sighed and took the candle he offered, a penitent expression on his handsome face. In its small glow, it felt as if the two of them were the only people in the world.

“I really appreciate you staying to help me with The Haunt's books. Who knew a few small flakes would turn to this?”

By this, he meant about two feet of snow and a power outage. Both of which made it impossible to go home. They were locked in together until the snowplows started when it was all over. Locked in. Alone. In the dark.

“If I didn't know you couldn't control the elements, I'd say you planned it this way,” she said crossly, forcing her eyes away from the way the candlelight flickered across his features. It was safer to look at the snow.

She could feel him there. The darkness made her senses more alert, and his warmth reached for her. It was so intimate that she could feel a small flutter of panic in the depths of her belly.

“It's going to be a cold night,” he continued, obviously unaware of the discomfort she was feeling. “Luckily, I found a couple of sweaters behind the bar. Still, we might want to snuggle to keep warm.”

Without looking at him, she knew his eyes were twinkling. She could hear it in his voice. In defiance of her jittery feelings, Kate turned so he could see her roll her eyes. When he chuckled, it brought a sweet puff of his breath to caress her face, and Kate felt her cheeks color.

“I suppose this is your idea of fun. Trapped in a bar for the night.”

“I've been stuck in worse places.”

She sighed and walked away from him, leaving him in darkness. She was relieved when he didn't follow.

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” he asked eagerly. “Cards? Drinking contest? Oh...Strip poker?”

“You do want to survive the night, right?”

To avoid looking at him, she went to the bar and started lighting more candles. There were six in all. She settled for lighting three, leaving the others for back up. In the soft candlelight, the room around her seemed from another time. Kate's mind filled the place with shadowy figures from the past.

“Well, the offer of snuggling is still open.” The amusement was still in his voice as he came and took one of her newly lit candles.

“You're lucky I don't shoot you,” she said calmly, fighting not to match his amusement.

“Why so violent, Detective Beckett?”

“Because this is all your fault. You wished for this.”

“What do you mean I...Oh.” She saw understanding dance through his eyes as they widened.

“What did you say yesterday?” she prodded, bringing up her candle to shine in his eyes like a questioner's spotlight. 

He blinked. “Beckett, I...”

“Castle?” She raised an eyebrow at him, firmly keeping the smile that was trying to break free from showing on her face. 

“I said...” She waited patiently. “...I said, 'I wish it would snow.'”

“Aha!” she announced. “Right from your own lips. Be careful what you wish for, Castle.”

His smile returned, almost dazzling in its brightness. “It's not so bad.”

She was momentarily distracted by his dimples. With effort, she flicked her eyes away from them to met his gaze. “Not so bad? We are snowed in. Stuck in a bar. In the dark. With no heat. What is remotely good about this scenario?”

“You don't know?”

“Why don't you enlighten me?” she asked, slightly irritated.

He moved a little closer, and when he spoke again, his words tingled over her skin. “It's obvious, Beckett. I'm snowed in. Stuck in a bar. In the dark. With no heat. With you.”


End file.
